Sans x Frisk
by xXiiBEASTiiXx
Summary: Frisk ends up at a party thinking it would be a disaster, but that's the night she found the love of her life.


Tonight is gonna be a disaster... Frisk thought. They were getting ready for a party that she didn't really want to go to, but she didn't want to disappoint her friend, Alphys. She really wanted to see Undyne. They pulled out a sweater that was blue and had 2 magenta stripes.

 _RIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!_ The door bell goes. She's dressed in the sweater, dark brown jeans, and some dark brown shoes.

"Coming!!!" Frisk yelled rushing to the door. She opened the door to see Alphys in a black dress, with a bright red purse.

"Y-you r-ready???" She asked.

"Yes" Frisk said, slightly nervous. She wasn't really the party type.

"Let's g-go!" Al yelled

*~Time Skip: the party~*

As soon as Frisk got there she felt uncomfortable. She took a deep breath and walked in, but when they walked in this guy almost immediately started hitting on her.

"Sir, can you leave me alone?" She asked.

"Oh come on ya know ya like me..." He said slurring his words.

 _And he's drunk... Grrrrrreeeeeaaaaaat..._ She thought. Then, a mysterious man in a blue jacket, white t-shirt, black shorts, and pink slippers came in to help her.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you once, leave and leave this poor girl alone." He said with a low voice.

"Ok..." The man said walking towards the door. Frisk had asked him to stop many times, but this guy there was something about him that made him leave willingly.

"You ok, kid?" He asked his voice a little bit higher. His face was awfully pale, mixed colored eyes, one eye was brown and the other a light blue. His hair was white like snow.

"Y-yeah... I'm ok... thanks..." She said shyly.

 _He's cute,_ she thought. The thought made her blush, but just a little bit, but he noticed, however, he didn't bother with it.

"I'm Sans," He said

"Nice to meet you! I'm Frisk!" She said.

"Hey, do you wanna leave? I know a good food joint!" He said with excitement.

"Sure, but first let me tell my friend that I'm leaving..." She said. She left went to find Alphys and told her she was leaving.

"O-ok! Be c-careful!" She said.

Frisk nodded and left. His hair swayed in the wind. When, they got to the food joint, we were seated by a fire elemental named Grillby.

~Time skip: after dinner~*

"I had a great time tonight," Frisk said, smiling.

"Yeah... me-" He was cut off by a kiss from Frisk.

"I... I..." Sans stammered.

"Oh, s-sorry! I-" She said blushing. She was cut off by Sans asking, "Can we do this again like every Saturday?"

"S-sure!" Frisk said. She couldn't help but notice Sans was blushing a bright light blue. "Alright, I gotta go! Cya! Oh, here's my phone number!"

"Cya, kiddo! Thanks!" He said waving.

As Frisk told Alphys what happened she couldn't stop blushing.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA SO ADORABLE!!!" Alphys screamed.

"Calm down, Alph!" Frisk Giggled.

"So, what will you do next?" Alphys asked. Frisk shrugged.

"Well, you should go home it's getting late." She said. Alphys waved goodnight and sped off.

~Time skip next s Saturday morning~*

That Sunday morning she received a text from Sans.

 ** _San_** s

 _Heya kid._

 ** _Frisk_**

 _Hi Sans!_

 ** _Sans_**

 _You ready for the date?_

 ** _Frisk_**

 _Yeah!_

 ** _Sans_**

 _Ok be there in a sec!_

Frisk was dressed in a Beautiful yellow dress with pink ear rings. Frisk heard the door bell ring a few minutes later and rushed to the door.

"Hi Sans!" She said

"Heya," He said. He was dressed in a tuxedo.

"You look adorable in that. So... Where is this place?"

"Thanks, it's a fancy restaurant." He said, blushing.

"Ok, well let's get going!" She said taking his hand.

*~Time Skip After Dinner~*

After they got there, ate, and left Sans invited her to come over and stay the night.

"Um... Ok..." She said nervously.

"Oh, and maybe you can meet my bro!" He said, "C'mon! Let's go!"

"Ok!" She said.

They talked along the way. They talked about life in general.

"Here we are!"

"Thanks for inviting me!" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, ready?" He asked.

"For what?" She asked curiously.

"To meet my bro!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? C'mon!"

Frisk and Sans rushed inside to find a tall man, that almost looked identical to sans except he was about 1 foot taller than him, maybe 1 and 1/2 foot at the most. He wore a red scarf, some weird armor-thing, black shirt underneath all the armor stuff, and some red boots.

"Ah! You must be Frisk!" He said. "I am the Great Papyrus!!!"

She giggled, "Nice to meet you!"

"I'm making some Spaghetti! Want some?"

"Sure!"

After Papyrus fixed dinner, they had a sleepover, and Sans slept near Frisk. Frisk wasn't really tired, but she tried to sleep and finally she dozed off.

*~Time Skip: a few months later~*

A couple months before Frisk had moved into Sans' room.

"Sans?" Frisk asked as she walked up to him. They were on a date, a fancy one. Sans held something in his tuxedo pocket.

"Frisk, We've been together a long time right? Shared laughs, enjoyed food, and other fun stuff..." He trailed off. "But something has been bugging me lately..." He turned and looked at her.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked. She couldn't help but notice he was blushing, hard. He walked up, took her hand, and got on one knee.

"Frisk... will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?" He asked.

Frisk gasped as he showed her the ring. She covered her mouth and started crying.

"YES, YES!!! A MILLION TIMES, YES!!!!" She screamed. Everyone around them starting saying, "AWWWW!!!!!" And cheered for them. They kissed each other passionately.

"You've just made me the happiest man in the universe," Sans said.

"And you've made me the happiest woman in the universe," She said still crying.

"Let's go home" Sans said.

"Yes, let's go home," She said.

 ** _*~To be continued!~*_**


End file.
